Lemon
LeMond also known as Princess or Geronimo according to the E-gene she posseses. She is an E-Gene Holder affiliated with DOGOO and the leader of the First Platoon, formed by Cyx and Gaudi. A short-haired woman who is the E-Gene Holder for Geronimo. Her AU weapon is a tomahawk. Appearance Geronimo seems to be a young teenage girl with a black Spiky Pixie hairstyle. She has pale skin, black eyes and short length eyebrows. Her battle suit's consist of what seems to be a large coat with a huge collar-stay taller than her neck and the typical battle boots of DOGOO; the suit colors are black and white. Personality Geronimo despite being called a princess comes off as quite a tomboy as she tends to get into fights with Jack and the Second Platoon and likes to tease Gaudi whenever she can. She prefers warm and hates cold as whenever she is in a cold place her humor drastically change getting angry with whoever is near which in most cases is Gaudi. Whether a rule or personal code, Geronimo forbids the use of AU Weapons on anything other than monsters as seen in episode 6, where she was almost killed by Gonda and did not use her weapon to defend herself. Skills and abilities Geronimo, being an E-gene holder, is capable of channeling the famous indian leader Geronimo through an AU ball and in doing so is able to use an E-gene weapon resembling the personality/abilities of the indian leader, in Geronimos's case, she is able to a summon and use a big two sided axe or also called Labrys. Geronimo as the leader of the First Platoon, is the one that takes decisions while in battles and plans up the strategies that are going to be used as seen when they were fighting the Evoluation Invasion Object in the place where they crashed during a snowstorm, she led them through the battle using their skills to success the mision. Geronimo commands her platoon with efficiency to success in her mission in the best way possible. She can take decisions right away without hesitating. She does also know when to retreat in face of an enemy that she knows it is too dangerous to defeat. Geronimo's leadership was probably inherited by her. When fighting, Geronimo's wildness comes up using battle cries when attacking; Geronimo, the indian leader was a very famous fighter because in the battles he was involved he always went head on even though he was confronting bullets. She uses Cyx's motorcycle to move through the field and get faster to her objective. She stands in the back of the vehicle, preparing her attack. She also makes uses of Gaudi's building abilities to create roads for Cyx to move easily. Cyx's motorcycle is capable of boosting her mid-air during 'Geronimo Mode Change: Ghost Protocol' in which the beastly E-gene inside her runs rampant, making her annihilate her enemies in a short amount of time. With her Axe, Geronimo can smash through things and even break the ground where she strikes. She can althought easily cut through Invasion Objects with it. She doesn't seems to be affect by the weight of the axe as she can move freely and fast in midair. Relationships Category:Characters Category:Nobunagun Wiki Category:Female Category:Supporting characters